


Rebuilding a Friendship

by Sadie_McLaren



Series: Rebuilding a Friendship [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Amity and Willow’s friendship set after the events of “Wing it like Witches”.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rebuilding a Friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192418
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if their relationship progression doesn’t feel natural I don’t know how to write this sort of thing.

It had been about a week since the grudby match between Boscha and the rest of her gang and Luz, Willow and Amity. Since then the school had calmed down a bit. The social order had flipped around a little now that Amity was hanging out with Luz and her friends. Plus the fact that Boscha’s gang seems to have warmed up to Willow a bit more. But none of that matters to the school's resident ex mean girl Amity Blight. She has other things to focus on, like keeping her public rejection of Boscha’s “friendship” a secret from her parents, keeping her crush a secret from Luz, and most importantly for her, trying to rebuild her friendship with Willow. She realizes that it may never be as good as it once was but she could try to fix. Willow’s words from two weeks ago, after she and Luz helped repair her memory are bouncing around in her head, “it’s a start,” she had said. Honestly that a start is one of the best things Amity could have hoped for. She really missed Willow and she was going to put as much effort as she needed into repairing their friendship. And with that in mind Amity pushes open the doors to the cafeteria. 

For the past couple days Amity had been avoiding eating lunch in the cafeteria because she was worried about where she would sit. She knew that she wouldn’t be welcome at Boscha’s table, not that she wanted to sit there anyway, but she wasn’t sure if she would be welcome at Luz’s table either. So instead of facing the problem head on, she instead decided to avoid it entirely. Which was working up until earlier today when Luz came up to Amity and invited her to come sit with them at lunch. No longer having a viable excuse to continue eating in the library Amity accepted the offer. And now here she was, scanning the cafeteria for her overeager human friend and her two companions. Eventually after a moment or so of scanning she spotted the Latina waving at her with a huge grin on her face. Amity felt her face flush a light shade of pink as she cracks a small smile and makes her way across the room. 

“Hey guys!” she says, as she arrives at the table, sliding into the one empty seat which happens to be next to Gus. Thank Titian! I don’t think I could survive next to Luz or Willow she thinks to herself, letting a small sigh of relief. 

“So Amity,” says Luz, with that immovable smile still plastered on her face, “how’s your day been going so far?” 

Amity looks up from her lunch with a small look of confusion on her face, a little surprised that she was even welcome at this table, let alone being spoken to. She quickly recovers though. 

“Um fine I guess,” she responds, “how about you?” 

“I’m so glad you asked,” starts Luz, launching into this tangent about the guest speaker that they had in their beast keeping class who lost control of all their wild pixies. The story and non-stop talking from Luz and Gus cut through the heavy tension like a knife. As Amity begins to loosen up she notices that Willow isn’t saying much. Mostly giggling quietly and watching the scene before her unfold. Amity decides that to try and rebuild their friendship she should ask Willow how she’s doing today too. So at the next lull in the conversation she does exactly that. 

Turning to look at Willow she’s slightly shocked to find Willow looking right back at her with a concentrated look on her face, like she was trying to figure Amity out. She takes a moment to regain her footing and then asks Willow how her days been going. 

Willow seems pleasantly surprised to be included in the conversation by non-other than Amity. She shoots Amity a soft smile and begins to recount how some pour kid in her herbology class almost got eaten by some carnivorous flower and how she then had to spend 10 whole minutes fighting the plant with the rest of her class. She then reassures a very worried looking Luz that both the student and the plant are completely fine. Luz lets out a sigh of relief at receiving this news. 

Lunch continues with the four of them recounting stories from the day and the evening prior. As they start to make plans for exciting activities that they can do over the weekend Amity starts to quiet down a bit. Even though she has been invited to eat lunch with them, she would hate to insert herself into their weekend plans. They may be nice enough to let her hang out with them during school hours but there’s no way that they would want to hang out with her on their own time too. So she simply continues to eat, letting the gentle hum of conversation in the cafeteria wash over has she ate her blood apple. 

“What about you Amity?” says Luz. 

“Huh?” she exclaims in confusion. 

“We asked if you would like to come to the market with us this weekend,” explains Gus with an expectant look on his face. 

“Oh,” says Amity, “I don’t know guys. I don’t want to intrude or anything.” 

“Nonsense Ami,” counters Willow, “we’re the ones inviting you. You should totally come. It’ll be fun!” 

Amity looks at Willow in shock, scanning her face for any sign that she’s hiding the fact that she doesn’t actually want Amity to come. Instead all Amity finds is a genuine expression of kindness. Of course, she’s Willow. She’s being her usually kind and amazing self thinks Amity. 

“Alright then I will come,” Amity says with a smile. 

“Yay” exclaims Luz right as the bell rings to signal it’s time to head to their next class. 

“Meet us by the Eastern edge of the market,” Luz calls behind her as Gus drags her to their illusion class. 

Amity turns to head to her class in the opposite direction when she hears Willow's voice behind her in the hall. 

“Wait up Ami!” she hollers. Amity cracks a smile as Willow navigates her way over to Amity so they can walk to their next classes, which happen to be close, together. Once Willow reaches Amity, she links arms with her as they proceed to walk. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Willow says. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. It’ll be nice to hang out together again and focusing on something other than winning grudby” 

“That makes sense. I guess I’m just a little worried that you guys invited me because you felt like you had to.” Amity explains. 

“If we didn’t want you there then we wouldn’t have invited you. It’s that simple.”

“If you say so.” 

“Alright,” Willow stops in front of the magical history class, “this is my stop. See you tomorrow ok?” 

“At the eastern entrance” responds Amity with a smile.   
Willow smiles back then turns into the classroom. As Amity makes her way to her next class, she begins to think about the weekend to come and how much fun it’ll be to hang out with all of them again. They were so different from Boscha and her gang in the best way possible. They were so kind and caring and she felt so amazing when she was around them. This weekend will be fun she thinks as she takes her seat in her next class.


	2. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to study for their history test at the Owl House.

Amity and Willow were walking side by side down the dirt path to the Owl House. Earlier that day Luz had purposed to everyone at their lunch table that they should all study at there later. They had a huge test coming up in their history class so it made sense to all study together. Which led to them all walking to the Owl House after school. 

Willow had quickly joined Amity, who was walking in front of the group. She looked so lonely walking away from everyone else plus Willow wanted their friendship to get better as much as Ami did. 

“What’re you thinking about?” she asked, coming up behind Amity before falling into step with her. 

“Oh,” said Amity, a little surprised that she now had company, “nothing really. Just going over the units that we’ll need to study for the test.” 

Willow simply nodded in response and the two lapsed into silence again. They just continued to walk to the Owl House in silence. Eventually the silence became too much for Amity and she decided to start the conversation this time. 

“So,” she began, slightly unsure of where to take this, “did you learn anything interesting in your herbology class today?” 

Willow’s eyes lit up at being asked about something that she was so passionate about. 

She launched into a long-winded discussion about how to identify poisonous carnivorous plants and plants that were just carnivorous. 

About ten minutes into her impromptu lesson she realized that Amity wasn’t saying anything. Worried that she was boring her, she turned to look at her, expecting a bored expression or maybe she wasn’t even looking at Willow at all. 

But instead Amity was staring right at her, like what she was saying was the most important thing in the world.

“I’m not boring you, am I?” asked Willow sheepishly. She knew all too well how carried away she could get when talking about these sorts of things. 

“Absolutely not,” said Amity, leaving no room for Willow to question her. “It’s really interesting,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh,” responded Willow, “ok then. Shall I continue?” Amity simply nodded in response and Willow dove right back in to talking about it. 

A few minutes later they arrived at the Owl House. Luz and Gus, who had been walking behind them the whole time, just watching the two interact in silence, finally came up to join them as they walked right past Hooty and entered the house. 

“I’m going to go get some snacks,” said Luz, “Gus would you care to join me.” Gus, catching onto what Luz was doing, simply stood up and followed Luz into the kitchen. Amity and Willow barely noticed the two leave the room, far too deep into their plant discussion to take any real notice of what was going on around them. 

Once they entered the kitchen, Luz immediately started jumping up and down, silently cheering. 

“What are you doing?” asked Eda as she entered the room, “and where are your other two friends, Plants and Minty?” 

Luz chose to ignore the nicknames that Eda had bestowed upon her friends and instead continue to silently cheer with Gus and now King, who didn’t really know why they were cheering but it looked like fun so he joined in. 

Once she had cheered enough, Luz turned back to Eda.

“They’re talking to each other!” she said excitedly. 

“What?” 

“Amity and Willow are talking to each other! Without me or Gus there to help the conversation. They’re just talking alone,” explained Luz as she began to make snacks for everyone. 

Eda didn’t quite get the big deal of that, but she wasn’t about to ask for an explanation. Instead, she just grabbed King, so he couldn’t bother anyone, and then headed upstairs. 

After Luz had finished prepping the snacks, she and Gus headed back into the living room, to find Amity and Willow, sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, giggling about gosh knows what. Luz was about to freak out, she was a huge sap after all and the idea of two of her closest friends on the Boiling Isles having fun like this made her so happy. 

She hated to interrupt their little moment, but they did actually have to study. So, she set down the bowl of snacks on the table to draw the two’s attention. 

“What is that?” asked Willow, pointing to the bowl that was now sitting on the table. 

“This my dear friends is popcorn,” said Luz, throwing her arms wide with a huge grin on her face. 

“Pop what?” questioned Amity. 

“Popcorn. It’s a human food made by heating up and popping corn, which is a vegetable, kernels,” Luz explained. 

“Ohhhh,” all three said. They each reached forward and grabbed some of the mystery food. They each tried a piece in turn, their eyes lighting up as they chewed. Turns out, witches really like popcorn. 

“So,” began Amity, after they had finished eating, “we should probably start studying now. Right?” 

They nodded in unison and Amity suggested that they pair up so that they could quiz each other on the study guide that they had been given in class today. Willow spoke up first after that. 

“Ami, do you want to quiz each other?” 

Amity seemed slightly taken aback at the offer but nodded her head anyway. That left Luz and Gus to pair up as well. And so, they began to study. 

An hour or so later, they all decided they had study plenty and were fully prepared for their test. But none of them felt like leaving yet so instead they all just sat around, chatting and joking, for another hour or so. 

Luz couldn’t help but notice that Amity and Willow were still sitting shoulder to shoulder. In fact, they seemed to be sitting even closer now, if that was possible. Willow had even decided to rest her head on top of Amity’s shoulder. It took everything in Luz not to squeal a little at the sight of them being so close again. 

Eventually though they did all have to go back to their respective houses. They gathered their things and said goodbye to Luz and thanked Eda for letting them stay over. 

Amity began walking back to her house alone. That is until she heard some call from behind her. 

“Ami do you want a ride?” 

Amity turned at the voice and saw Willow, sitting on a staff with one of her fathers. Willow could sense how hesitant she was so instead she hopped off the staff, turned to talk to her father, and then started to walk over to Amity. 

Noticing Amity’s confused look, she simply said, “I can’t have you walking home alone now. What kind of friend would that make me?” 

Amity opened her mouth to argue but Willow cut her off.

“My house is on the way to yours. It’s fine ok?” 

Amity nodded. 

“Good! Now let's see, where was I in our plant lesson.”

And with that, the two began their walk home, talking and giggling the whole way.


	3. Group Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Willow work on a group project together and Willow finds out something about Amity.

Amity was sitting in her usual spot at the front desk in her runes class. This was the only class that she shared with Willow and Luz. They always sat near the back of the class, whispering, but Amity didn’t mind. She had her status as top student to up hold and if she started sitting in the back and not paying attention, she would lose it pretty quick. 

“Alright class,” said Professor Varlett, clapping her hands to bring the rest of the class to attention. “Today we’re beginning a new assignment. You will be given a page of runes and you must translate it by tomorrow. You may work in groups of two if you please.” 

As she explained this, she passed around pieces of paper with runes written all over them. Once Amity got her page, she quickly scanned over it. She knew most of these runes by heart but there were still a good amount that she would need to look up later. She started planning to go to the library right after school when she looked around the classroom to see Willow sitting by herself near the back. Amity stood up and walked over to her. 

“Hey Willow?” 

Willow looked up to see Amity standing at the other side of the desk. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to work together?” Amity asked in a rushed-out hurry. Strange, thought Willow, Amity usually works by herself. But Luz is working with someone else and it would be nice to have some help. 

“Sure,” responded Willow cheerfully. 

Amity visibly relaxed in relief. The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for them to change classes. As Amity and Willow started to walk towards the door, Amity told her to meet at the library after school today. Willow nodded in agreement and turned to head to her next class. 

_________ 

When school got out a few hours later Luz came up to Willow. 

“So,” she began, “what was Amity asking you about in ruins class earlier?” 

“Oh, you know she just asked me to be her partner for the project. I’m actually about to head to the library to meet up with her and get to work.” 

“Cool,” said Luz, trying to tamp down her excitement. That had been her hope all along. She hoped when she didn’t partner up with Willow, Amity would. Luz knew that she would never ask Willow if Luz had tried to work with her for fear of feeling like she was forcing Willow into a partnership when she would rather be working with Luz. 

“Well, I gotta go. Don’t want to keep Amity waiting.” 

“Okay! I’ll call you later, alright?” 

Willow nodded as she headed out the front door. She made her way to the library across town and before she knew it she had arrived on the front door. Willow took a deep breath as she pushed open the heavy wood front door and began scanning the room for the green haired teen. 

Willow was slightly nervous about this. It would be the first time she and Amity had hung out alone for an extended period of time. She knew that Amity was getting better now and was really trying to be a better friend, so she wasn’t that worried, but the fear still lingered in the back of her mind. 

After a moment of scanning the library, she spotted Amity at a table near the back of the library. As she approached, she realized that Amity hadn’t seen her yet. She was completely absorbed in a book, oblivious to the world around her. Willow cracked a small smile. Amity would get like that all the time when they were kids. She’d become completely engrossed in a story and everything would melt away into white noise. 

That memory was enough to shake Willow out of her funk as she finally reached Amity, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention. Amity jumped up in surprise at being interrupted, and Willow flinched back slightly for fear of getting snapped at, even if it was just out of impulse but instead Amity’s face immediately shifted from surprise to a smile. 

“Hey Willow! You haven’t been standing there long, have you?” 

“Oh no,” she waved off the question, “I just got here.” 

“That’s good. Do you want to get started?” she asked. 

Willow simply nodded and slid into the seat next to her. Amity produced a runes book from her bag, explaining that she had grabbed it before Willow showed up, assuming that it would be helpful for the project. 

And with that, the two girls set to work, translating the ruins they did know and researching the ones they didn’t. With both working together they were done in no time, but for some reason neither of them made a move to leave, instead just electing to stay and continue chatting. Eventually Amity glanced at the time and promptly hopped up from the table. 

Willow jumped back at the sudden movement and stared in bewilderment as Amity stuffed her things into her bag. 

“Are you okay Ami?” asked Willow, rather concerned about the girl's rapid change of mood. Amity looked up quickly as if just realizing that Willow was indeed still at the table. 

“Oh sorry. I just remembered I was supposed to be somewhere, so I’ve gotta go,” she explained quickly, as she closed up her bag and walked off. Willow watched in confusion as Amity turned towards the back of the library instead of towards the door back at the front of the building. Willow quickly packed up her things and moved to follow her. She was well aware that following people around wasn’t the right thing to do, but she was just curious as to where Amity had to be so quickly and couldn’t tell her about. 

As she made her way to the back of the library, over where the children's section is, she her a familiar voice begin to speak. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late guys. I was with a friend and I lost track of time.” 

Willow quickly jumped behind a bookcase to avoid being spotted by Amity, then a chorus of voices responded that they understood and weren’t mad. The thing that really confused Willow was that the voices were most defiantly children. Why on earth would Amity be apologizing to children for being late? Throwing caution to the wind, Willow stuck her head around the bookshelf and was met with an interesting sight. 

Amity, sitting on a stool in front of a group of young witchlings. Willow became even more confused when Amity pulled out a book from the stack sitting next to her and began to read. After the initial shock of seeing Amity look so at ease doing something so un-Amity like, she also noticed what book she was reading. 

Otabin the Book Maker. Willow remembers when she and Amity first read that book. They had been around five at the time and Amity had loved it right away. She would read it all the time. So much so that for Amity’s 6th birthday, Willow had bought her a Otabin plushie. Amity then proceeded to bring that plushie to every sleepover that they had afterwards. Willow smiled at the memory as she leaned back against the bookshelf, still out of Amity’s line of sight, but close enough where she could hear her continue to read the rest of the story. 

Willow had meant to leave after Amity finished Otabin but she just couldn’t bring herself to. Each book that Amity read brought back a different memory from when they were kids. Willow's dads reading to them during their sleepovers, making flower crowns in her backyard, baking together when Amity got trapped in her house during a boiling rainstorm. Before she knew it, Amity had stopped reading and a hoard of little kids were rushing past her. 

She hurried to stand up and run off before Amity could see her but she tripped over her own feet and slipped forward, spilling the contents of her bag onto the floor. 

“Oh, let me help you,” came Amity’s voice as she bent down to pick up her papers and books. After she had gathered them back up, she turned to hand them back to her. 

“Willow?!” 

“Hey Ami,” said Willow sheepishly, feeling bad for spying and embarrassed for getting caught. 

“How much of that did you hear?” asked Amity nervously. 

“Umm... all of it” 

“Oh” said Amity. 

“I didn’t mean to listen to the whole thing,” Willow explained quickly, “I just wanted to see where you were going because you didn’t head towards the door when you left. And then I found you back here and you started reading Otabin and that reminded me of when we were kids, so I stayed to listen to the rest of the story, and then I ended up listening to the next one and the next and then you finished reading and here we are.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Wait really?” 

“Yeah really. It is a public library after all, and I can’t really blame you for being curious after I left in such a weird way. Just please don’t tell anyone, my parents don’t really approve of this and if it gets back to them, they’ll make me stop, but I really like doing it so please don’t breathe a word of it to anyone.” 

“Okay. I won’t tell anyone. Wouldn’t want to ruin your image of intimidation now would we,” Willow said jokingly. 

“Exactly,” laughed Amity. 

The two walked out of the library, reminiscing about all the stuff they did as kids.


	4. Bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some bullying in this chapter. I don’t think it’s enough for a trigger warning but just letting you know.

As Amity made her way down the school hallway, she heard two people talking down further down. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying but she recognized the louder of the two voices. 

Boscha. 

Amity snuck her way further down the hallway to check on whoever she was talking to. As she got closer, Amity was able to make out what Boscha was saying. 

“Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a witch, I don’t know how you convinced everyone that you aren’t a complete a total loser, even Amity somehow, but you haven’t fooled me. Why don’t you just do everyone a favor and go back to the hole you came out of.” 

“Ugh Boscha just leave me alone. I haven’t tricked anyone, they just finally realized what an awful person you are. And Amity decided to hang out with us of her on accord.” 

Wait that’s Willow’s voice. Amity’s blood boiled at the thought of Willow getting bullied again. Without a second thought she promptly rounded the corner to come face to face with Boscha. 

“I thought I already told you Boscha, I stopped being friends with you because you’re an awful friend and I hated being around you. You need to stop bullying Willow because you feel bad about yourself!” 

Boscha looked shocked and outraged. She sneered one last time at Willow, turned her nose up at Amity, and stalked off now the hall. 

Willow quickly sank to the ground as soon as Boscha rounded the corner and disappeared. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, drawing in deep breaths to calm the shaking in her limbs. 

Amity turned towards her as she fell to the ground. She crouched down in front of the girl with a worried look on her face. She reached forward and placed her hand gently on Willow’s arm. 

Willow looked up at Amity, tears shining in her eyes. Amity bit her lip, slightly confused as to what to do. She had never been good at dealing with emotions and the last time she had seen Willow cry was at her birthday party eight years ago, when she was forced to push Willow away. 

Before she could think on what to do for too long Willow reached out her arms. Amity knew what was going on. She leaned forward and pulled Willow into a hug, trying to comfort her. 

She rubbed gentle circles on Willow’s back, murmuring comforting things to her. She still wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, having never really comforted anyone before so she just went with her gut instinct. 

A few minutes later Willow leaned back out of Amity’s arms, resting her back against the lockers behind her. Amity moved from sitting in front of Willow to sitting beside her leaning her back against the lockers as well. Willow then leaned over and rested her head against her shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?” Amity questioned. 

“A bit. I’m sorry you had to deal with that. Boscha just gets under my skin and sometimes it gets to be a bit too much.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I get that things can be a bit overwhelming. I’m glad I could help you.” 

“Thanks for standing up for me by the way Ami. You didn’t have to do that.” Willow said sheepishly. 

“What do you mean? Of course, I had to. That’s what friends do. We are friends aren’t we?” 

“Yeah,” said Willow after a minute, “we are friends.” 

Amity perked up at that but not too much as not to disturb Willow still resting her head on Amity’s shoulder. They were friends! 

Willow seemed to sense Amity’s change of mood. She smiled at her excitement. 

“That doesn’t mean you can start slacking off again,” she said with a wry smile. She knew that Amity wouldn’t start doing that again but she couldn’t resist poking fun at her friend. 

Amity nodded feverishly. “Of course not,” she said quickly. 

Willow giggled at her enthusiasm. They stayed their, leaning against each other and chatting for a few minutes. 

After a while Luz and Gus came around the down the hall, searching and calling for Willow and Amity. When they spotted the two, they ran over to them, questioning where they had been. 

“Sorry we worried you. Boscha was being her usual self but it’s fine now. Amity helped me out.” 

“Oh okay, good,” said Luz, excited that Amity was standing up for her friends. The four then stood up an began to walk out of the school to go hang out at the Owl House. 

_______________ 

A few hours later, when everyone was leaving, Willow came back up to Amity. 

“Is everything ok?” Amity asked. 

“Yeah,” said Willow, “it’s just...” she threw her arms around Amity’s next, pulling her in for another hug. Amity seemed a little taken a back at first, slightly shocked at the unprompted affection, but she relaxed into the hug after a minute, wrapping her arms around Willow in return. 

“Thanks again for today.” 

“Of course!” said Amity. 

The two then parted ways, heading back to their homes, happy with what had happened.


	5. Dueling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter.

“You want to what now?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to duel together?” 

Willow was absolutely shocked. Amity wanted to duel with her? Why though? 

Amity seemed to pick up on Willow’s distress and confusion. She quickly waved her hands in front of her face. “Not like that!” she said quickly, “not like a witches duel!” 

“Then how?” asked Willow, cocking her head to the side. 

“More like for fun. Just as practice you know?” 

“Oh okay then,” said Willow. 

“You will?” asked Amity with enthusiasm. Willow simply nodded and Amity reached forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the grudby pitch. Grudby season was now over so the pitch was empty and would remain that way for a while. 

Luz and Gus came around the corner of the bleachers to see the two girls standing in the middle of the field opposite each other. They both ran forward towards Willow and Amity. 

“What are you guys doing?” questioned Gus, unsure if he really wanted an answer. 

“We’re dueling,” answered Willow simply. 

“Wait why?!” shrieked Luz. “Isn’t there a better way to sort out your problems then by dueling?!” 

“No no no,” exclaimed Amity, waving her hands in front of her to try and calm Luz down. “We’re dueling for practice. Willow is really good at plant magic so I thought it would be useful for us to duel each other you know?” 

“Oh I see,” said Luz, calming down a little. “Well then Gus and I will be over in the bleachers watching.” 

She and Gus walked over to the bleachers and sat in the first row. 

Willow and Amity walked towards each other, shook hands like in a proper duel and then took five steps back. They then took their stances and began. 

Willow drew a glowing green circle and a vine shot out at Amity, trying to grab her. Amity dodged off to the side and summoned an abomination, which intercepted the vine as it came back around. 

Amity summoned another abomination to grab Willow from behind. It lifted her off the ground before she could stop it but then she created a spiky vine to decapitate it. 

As they continued to duel their magic became more powerful, using larger abominations and bigger plants. Luz and Gus cheered for their friends as the duel continued. 

Eventually Amity was standing on an abomination that was a good twenty feet tall, trying to get a better vantage point against Willow. 

Willow shot a vine up at Amity to try and wrap around her ankle and bring her back to the ground. When the vine reached Amity, instead of wrapping around her ankle it accidentally knocked her off the purple mass and she began to fall. 

Luz and Gus freaked out as Willow quickly made a flower sprout out of the ground to catch Amity. The girl landed in the flower and then rolled to the side, off the edge of the flower and onto the ground. 

All three of them ran over to her, Willow reached her first, kneeling down and apologizing profusely, checking her all over for scrapes and bruises. 

Once she got over the shock Amity began to laugh. Willow looked back up from checking on her friend with confusion written all over her face. Amity placed her hand on Willow’s arm to reassure that she was fine. 

“That was amazing Willow! You’re so good at that! Like crazy good!” said Amity excitedly. 

Willow smiled as Luz and Gus approached, thoroughly taken aback by the fact that Amity was laughing and Willow was smiling. 

“So I guess that means I win right?” asked Willow with a smirk. 

“Absolutely!” answered Amity as Willow helped her to her feet, brushing any dirt off her uniform. 

The two then cleaned up the mess of abomination goop and vines with magic and began to walk to the Owl House with Luz and Gus, who were talking excitedly about the cool tricks and attacks that the two were able to pull off. 

“Where did you learn all that Willow?” asked Gus with stars in his eyes. 

“Oh I was just kind of making it up as I went along,” she answered sheepishly. Amity squeezed the shoulder that she still had her arm wrapped around. 

“Well, it was amazing either way,” she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Aww shucks, thanks you guys!” said Willow, starting to blush, “but I still feel bad about knocking you off your abomination,” she mentioned to Amity. 

“It’s fine Willow. No harm no foul. Ok?” 

Willow nodded and the two ran to catch up with Luz and Gus, who was making a mini duel with illusions as they walked. They began to cheer for their favorite illusion along with Luz as they made their way towards the Owl House.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a movie night.

“Hey guys!” called Luz as she neared her usual lunch table. 

Willow and Amity were chatting about something that had happened in Amity’s abomination class and Gus was furiously scribbling notes about a new human book that he had just gotten from Eda. They all looked up as Luz approached. 

“Hi Luz! What’s up?” asked Willow. 

“Well, I was thinking since we don’t have school tomorrow maybe you guys would want to do a movie night? We could watch a bunch of human movies.” At that Gus immediately perked up. 

“That sounds awesome!” he exclaimed with excitement. 

“Yeah that sounds like a ton of fun! What do you think Ami?” asked Willow. 

“Sounds great to me,” answered Amity. 

“Yay!” squealed Luz as she took her place next to Gus. 

_______________ 

A few hours later there was a knock at the front door of the Owl House. Luz had spent the entire afternoon setting up a television that Eda had brought from the human world and then she had started making snacks for her and her friends to eat during the movie. 

She rushed to the door, pulling it open to reveal Gus standing on the other side, practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Hey buddy!” she said, gesturing for him to enter the house. As he came in Luz noticed Willow and Amity entering on the other side of the clearing that the Owl House was in. She watched the two of them walk across the clearing, laughing and chatting together. It made her so happy that they were so close again. 

“Hi guys!” Luz calls to the other two from the front door. They waved at her as they continued to walk towards the house. 

“Are you guys ready for this?” questioned Gus as they came into the house. Amity and Willow nodded with smiles on their faces. Willow took a spot next to him on the couch and Amity sat on her other side, putting her head onto Willow’s shoulder. Luz grabbed a selection of movies from the table and then turned back to the group. 

“Alright we have a few options here: “The Princess and the Frog”, “Tangled”, or “The Little Mermaid”. Which one do you guys want to watch first?” she asked. 

“Tangled!” announced Gus. Willow and Amity simply agreed because they didn’t have an opinion. Luz popped the movie in and sat down next to Gus on the couch. As the movie then began to play, Gus sat forward, leaning as close to the TV as possible without falling off the couch. Luz then leaned back, having watched this movie many times before. Willow and Amity also leaned back into the couch, just letting the movie wash over them. 

_______________ 

After that movie ended, they moved on to another one, and another. Gus was just so excited that he didn’t want to stop watching. And he was having so much fun that no one could tell him no. 

They took a break half way through the third movie to make dinner. Eda and King were out of the house so they were left to their own devices. 

“Ok so what should we make?” asked Luz as she opened the cupboards in the kitchen, trying to find something resembling human food that she could maybe whip into something edible. Amity and Willow came up beside her, Gus was too busy studying the DVD covers. They two of them gazed at the contents of the cupboards for a minute before Amity turned to Willow. 

“Do you remember that casserole thing that we used to make?” she asked. 

“Um yes I think so,” answered Willow. 

“I think we have all the stuff for that here. Do you want to make that?” Amity questioned. 

“That works for me. What do you guys think?” Willow turned to the other two as she asked this. Gus nodded, not looking up from the case in his hands. Luz trusted that whatever they made would be great, telling them so as she walked over to help them. 

“It’s fine Luz. We can do it ourselves. It’s not that difficult,” Amity assured. 

“Okay. Only if you’re sure,” Luz checked. Amity and Willow nodded before turning to the counter. Gus then drew Luz’s attention with a multitude of questions about how human movies are made. 

Willow and Amity began to cook, cutting up vegetables, herbs and meat side by side. They chatted about the last time they had made this dish. 

It was when they were younger, before Amity and Willow had to stop being friends. They used to make it with Willow’s dads, John and Alex, all the time, because Amity would constantly be at the Park house for dinner and it was the two girls' favorite dish so it was made the most often. 

The last time they had made it, they were both around seven or eight. They had insisted that they could make it themselves. Before then they had worked with either John or Alex because neither were quite old enough to do it themselves. But they were finally deemed old enough to do it on their own. Needless to say, they almost burned the house down. 

This time around it went much more smoothly. Willow chopped the vegetables and herbs while Amity did the meat. After it was all cut up, they scooped all the ingredients into a pan and popped that into the oven. 

About twenty minutes later the timer dinged and Amity pulled it out of the oven while Willow grabbed some plates. They served it up and set it in front of their friends. 

______________ 

Once all four finished eating they went back to the couch and continued to watch the movie. After that one finished, they watched one more. By then it was about eight o’clock. Willow, Gus, and Amity grabbed their things, putting on coats and grabbing bags before they said goodbye to Luz and walked out into the evening. 

“Do you think we improved on the casserole from the last time?” asked Amity with a rueful smile as she and Willow began to walk home. The two had started walking home from the Owl House together every time they went. They both really enjoyed the time together. 

Willow giggled at the question. 

“I think that not burning the house down is a defiant improvement,” she said with a smile. 

The two continued chatting until they reached Willow’s house. Amity stood at the end of her front walk, waving to her as Willow entered her house. After she went inside, Amity turned and walked down the street to her own home for the night.


	7. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity comes out to Willow.

Amity had known that she was a lesbian for a year or so. When Luz arrived on the Boiling Isles that fact became even more apparent. That human made Amity’s insides flutter and made her face heat up and turn red. 

Amity also hadn’t told anyone that she was into girls, let alone Luz. 

That being said, this secret was starting to drive her crazy. She felt an itching urge to let her feelings out and her diary just wasn’t cutting it anymore. She needed to talk to a real person who could give her advice back. But who could she tell? 

Edric and Emira would just tease her. She wasn’t friends with Boscha and her gang anymore. She wasn’t close enough to Gus to tell him. And she wouldn’t be able to get through one sentence with Luz. Then someone else came to her mind. Willow. 

She could talk to Willow about it. She was too nice to tease her over something like this plus she was pretty sure that Willow already knew a little about her crush on Luz. Her oldest friend wasn’t nearly as oblivious as the human so there was no way that she could have watched what happened after the grudby game without at least putting a little bit together. 

__________ 

One day Amity and Willow were hanging out at the green house after school. They had been hanging out a lot more recently when Gus and Luz were both busy. Today the two of the happened to be attending a human appreciation society meeting. 

Willow had needed to get some work to do on one of her plants and Amity had offered to accompany her. She was perched on the same table that Willow’s plants were currently resting on. Willow herself was bustling about, getting water and hedge trimmers. She then stopped her scurrying around to instead focus all her attention on the plants she needed to work with. 

They were the only two people currently in the green house and the idea of telling Willow that Amity had thought of a few days ago popped back into her head. 

She felt her stomach churn at the idea. Even though this wasn’t her first time thinking of it, somehow it felt much more real now. She looked down at her lap where her hands were resting, and she began to wring them as the nerves churned in her stomach. 

“Hey Ames, could you pass me that bottle?” asked Willow, pointing towards a purple glass bottle sitting on the table next to the green haired witch. Amity nodded as she picked it up and passed it to the other witch. 

“Are you ok Ami? Your hands are really shaky,” Willow noticed as she took the bottle from her friends. 

“Huh, oh I’m fine, I guess. I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how you’ll react.” 

Willow sat down her sheers and turned her full attention towards Amity, resting her hand on the other girl's arm. 

“Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah, it’s nothing bad. It’s just...” Amity closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steal her nerves and looked back at Willow. 

“I’m a lesbian.” she said quickly. 

“Oh.” 

“And I have a crush on Luz,” Amity added in a rushed tone. 

Amity looked back down at her hands, nervous how Willow would react to this new information. Willow’s hand was still resting on her arm so she took that as a good sign. 

“Are you upset?” asked Amity, beginning to second guess her assumption that Willow would accept her. 

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” questioned Willow in an incredulous tone. 

“Well, you’re the first person I told, and I wasn’t sure how anyone would react, and you weren’t saying anything, so I thought-” 

Amity’s rambling was promptly cut off by Willow quickly wrapping her arms around her. Amity tensed at first, a little surprised at the sudden affection, but she relaxed almost immediately, wrapping her arms around Willow’s body in turn. 

After a moment of staying there, holding each other, Willow took a step backwards to look Amity in the eye. 

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me, especially first. Thank you for confiding in me.” 

Amity let out a relived sigh, smiling at her oldest friend. 

“Of course Wills. Why wouldn’t I trust you?” she said with a grin. 

Willow chuckled at the nickname as she turned back to her plants. She continued to trim at them, adding bits of potion where necessary. A comfortable silence once again descended over the green house. Then Willow decided to break that silence. 

“So Luz huh?” she asked with a mischievous smirk. Amity face lit up bright red and she began to stutter some sort of intelligible nonsense. Willow took pity on the poor girl. 

“I can’t say I'm surprised. I mean that whole ‘oh wow sports’ thing is pretty incriminating,” she said with a light chuckle, thinking back to Amity’s tomato red face after Luz scooped her up at the grudby game. 

“Ugh I am never going to live that down,” groaned Amity, putting her head in her hands. Willow’s chuckles turned into full blown laughter. 

“It was truly epic!” she said with a smile. 

“You could defiantly say that” Amity responded. She looked back up at Willow, “so you’re ok with me having a crush on her?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well she’s your best friend, isn’t she?” 

Willow nodded, “yeah but you’re my friend too and if she makes you happy why would I try to stop that?” 

“Thanks Will,” Amity said with a small smile as Willow turned back to her plants and the two descended into silence once again.


	8. The Park House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Willow hang out at the Park household after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned this already but Alex and John are the names I assigned to Willow’s dads. John is the dad with glasses and Alex is the other dad.

"Hey guys!” called Willow, coming up behind her group of friends. 

“Hey Willow! How’s it going?” asked Luz, wrapping her arm around Willow’s shoulder. 

“Pretty good. No one got eaten in herbology, so I’d consider that a win,” she answered with a smile. 

“So, what’re you guys doing after school?” asked Gus. 

“I’m hanging out with King. He feels really lonely when I’m at school, so I promised that I’d play with him afterschool,” answered Luz. 

“I’m going to the library,” said Amity. 

“I was just going to go home. What about you Gus?” Willow responded. 

“I’m meeting up with a guy that said he had some human comics!” Gus exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. 

The three girls giggled as they made their way out of school. Luz went off with Gus, one going to the Owl House and the other going to the meeting place that the human stuff supplier. Willow and Amity headed off downtown, in the direction of the library and Willow’s house. 

They chatted until the library came into view. Willow came up the stairs with Amity, which is when the both of them noticed a bright yellow sign hanging on the door. 

They leaned in close, reading the message on the piece of paper. 

“Closed?!” squawked Amity, looking outraged at the fact. 

“It says that there were unforeseen circumstances,” Willow added. 

“What do you want to bet that it has something to do with Ed and Em?” Amity grumbled, her expression darkening. 

Willow giggled at her friend's expression before grabbing her arm, pulling her down the steps and off across the town square. 

“Where are we going?” asked Amity as she was dragged across the town. 

“Well, I thought you’d want to come over to my house since you can’t go to the library. I know how loud Edric and Emira can be, you’d never be able to focus at your house.” 

“That’s really kind of you Willow but I would hate to intrude,” Amity protested. 

“Nonsense.” 

“But what about your dads?” asked Amity, starting to sound distressed. 

Willow whipped around, coming to a stop and regarding the other girl with a confused expression. 

“What about them?” 

“Well, you probably told them what I was like a few months ago,” Willow nodded in conformation, “and what if they hate me? What if they don’t want me in their house?” 

“Ami as much as I did tell them about what you were like a while ago, I also told them about what you’ve been doing more recently. I’ve told them about how you’ve been trying to better yourself. They understand that it wasn’t your choice to force me away and even though the bullying and teasing was your choice they also understand that you aren’t doing that anymore. Ok?” 

After Amity nodded, Willow continued to pull her towards her house. Once they arrived at Willow’s home, a beautiful cottage looking house made of brick with a bright green door, Willow pulled her up the walkway and flung open the door. 

“Papa I’m home!” she called, slipping off her shoes and walking down the hall. Amity slipped her boots off too and took a long look around the house. She hadn’t been there in years, yet so much of it looked the same. Pictures lining the walls of the hallway, doorways leading off from the main hall into the rest of the house. 

Amity followed where Willow had gone, into the kitchen where her father, Alex, was sitting at the kitchen counter. The two of them were talking about Willow’s school day, chatting and laughing. Amity stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for one of them to notice that she was there. 

Willow looked up, seeing her friend standing by the door, watching the interaction between her and her dad. She smiled and gestured for Amity to come over and join her. 

“Papa, I’m sure you remember Amity Blight,” she said, wrapping her arm around Amity’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I do,” he said. “Good to see you again Amity,” he finished as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

“Good to see you too Mr. Park,” she said with a nervous smile, shaking his hand. 

“Oh, please call me Alex,” he said with a smile. 

Willow led Amity off, back into the hall and off into the living room. She immediately relaxed once they were out of the kitchen. The two sat on the couch, pulling out their textbooks and starting on their homework. 

__________ 

About an hour later, Willow went upstairs to go grab something for one of her assignments. After she left the room Alex came in. 

“Oh Willow just went to go get something. She’ll be right back,” Amity said when she saw him enter the room. 

“I’m not looking for Willow.” 

“Oh?” 

“I wanted to talk to you Amity.” 

“About what?” she asked, putting her book to the side. 

“I understand that you didn’t want to stop being friends with my daughter. I also know that you aren’t bullying her anymore, but you need to understand that she is still my little girl and I need to do what’s best for her. So, if I find out that you’ve slipped back into your old ways then you will no longer be welcome in Willow’s life. Do you understand?” 

“I understand perfectly. Willow is an amazing girl, and I will not make those old mistakes again. You have to believe me,” Amity responded. 

“Good. You may go back to your homework,” he said as he turned and left the room. 

__________ 

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly. John returned from work, was reintroduced to Amity as well, and had a similar secret conversation with the girl. 

After that Amity stayed for dinner at Willow’s request. It was nice to eat dinner with them again, like she had all those years ago. It was comforting and calming to eat be in the Park household rather than her own. 

After dinner, Willow tried to convince Amity to let her walk home with her, but Amity wasn’t having it. She began the walk towards Blight Manor, the warm feeling that came after hanging out with her friends persisting all the way home.


	9. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow helps Amity dye her hair back to auburn.

“Amity dear,” came Odalia Blight’s voice from the entrance of Amity’s room. 

“Yes mother?” 

“I’m starting to see your roots again.” 

Amity tensed up at the mention of her hair. It had always been a touchy subject for her, ever since she had been forced to dye it at the age of nine. 

“I would like you to fix that. Your father and I are going out for the day, by the time we get back I would like your hair to be fixed. Do you understand?” 

Amity nodded; her throat too tight to trust her voice. Odalia smiled approvingly before turning and leaving the room. 

The minute her mother was out of sight Amity stood up and began pacing around her room. 

She didn’t want to dye her hair again. She would much rather let her roots grow back out. 

As she continued pacing and idea popped up in her head. What if she just didn’t change it back? The idea of going directly against her mother’s wishes defiantly scared Amity a little but not nearly as it would have a couple months ago. 

Amity had already done a bunch of things behind her mother’s back that she knew Odalia wouldn’t approve of. Befriending Willow again, pushing away Boscha and her gang, becoming friends with “lower” witches like Gus and even a human. 

So, all and all, growing her hair back out to its original color didn’t seem like that big of a deal. 

The problem was that if she didn’t redye her hair tonight, her mother would be livid. She didn’t have time to let it grow out naturally. 

Then a potion that she remembered seeing in one of Luz’s textbooks popped into her mind. A potion that could remove hair dye. 

That would work perfectly! 

She could remember the potion itself, having committed to memory the moment she saw it for possible future use. 

But a dye job like this would require help. Amity usually redid her roots on her own but doing her whole head would need an extra pair of hands to get even and presentable. She didn’t know where Ed and Em were and she didn’t trust them to do something like this, she couldn’t ask Luz because she would probably spontaneously combust. 

She could of course call Willow but she didn’t want to bother her with this. Plus Willow probably didn’t want to come into her house anyway. 

As she continued to try and think of who could help her with this, her scroll began to ring. 

“Hey Amity,” said Willow after she picked up the phone. 

“Hey Willow. What’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing really. I was just looking for something to do. What’re you up to?” 

“I was just going to uh... dye my hair,” Amity mumbled, feeling a little weird about talking about this. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“Do you really want to help?” Amity asked. 

“Of course!” 

“Alright then. I’m at the manor,” Amity told her. 

“I’ll be over in about ten minutes,” Willow said before hanging up. 

__________ 

A few minutes later Amity had just finished making the potion, a deep, thick purple liquid, when she heard a knock at the front door. 

“Hey Wills, thanks so much for offering to help me” said Amity with a smile as she opened the door. 

“No problem Ami,” Willow answered as she pulled off her shoes and left them in the entryway. 

Amity led the girl up the stairs to her room, where she had set up the potion. After walking Willow through how to do it, the two of them set to work applying it to her hair. 

They continued chatting and laughing as they did so. 

“Hey Ames, this doesn’t look like normal hair dye,” Willow mentioned after really observing the product for a moment. 

“Yeah, that’s because it’s removing the dye, not putting more in,” Amity explained. 

“So, you’re changing it back to auburn?” 

“Yep,” said Amity, painting on a bit more of the purple liquid onto the front section of her hair. 

“Wait why do you dye it anyway?” 

“Oh, my mother wanted me to match Edric and Emira’s hair,” Amity answered with a hint of bite in her voice that Willow knew wasn’t directed at her. 

“That’s seriously messed up.” 

“Yeah,” said Amity, leaning back after finishing applying the potion. 

The two girls hung around, chatting and letting the potion work its way through her hair. 

__________ 

Once they rinsed the potion out in the sink, the two girls sat down on Amity’s bed. 

“Why’d you decide to dye it back now?” asked Willow. 

“I don’t know. My mother just told me today to redye my roots and it kinda freaked me out so I decided to finally change it back,” Amity explained. 

“Well, if it means anything to you, I always liked your natural hair better.” 

Willow leaned against her friend’s shoulder as they continued to chat for the rest of the evening.


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity needs to get out of Blight Manor and ends up having a sleepover with Willow.

Amity’s parents were going to be gone this weekend, which was a miracle in the Blight siblings’ eyes. 

The problem, for Amity at least, was that whenever Odalia and Alador were out of the house, Edric and Emira throw the biggest parties possible. Amity hated those parties. 

They were loud, disruptive and ruckus. All of the things that the youngest Blight hated most in the world. 

Said Blight child had locked herself in her bedroom the moment she got home from school so she could avoid the party prep and the party itself. 

Amity had been in her room for almost four hours now and was starting to go a little crazy. The party downstairs was getting louder, making it harder for her to focus on the book she was reading. 

Eventually she decided that she couldn’t take the noise anymore, making up her mind that she would leave the house for a little while and then come back later when the party would have surely died down enough for her to get at least a partial good night's sleep. 

With her mind made up Amity grabbed a bag, stuffing into it a couple of books and her training wand just in case she ran into some sort of monster. 

She slipped over to her window and hopped down onto the abomination that she had summoned waiting below. There was no need to sneak of the property because her parents weren’t here to ground her for leaving the mansion late in the evening. 

Once she was outside of the iron gates to the manor, Amity began to walk down the dirt path towards town square. She figured that she would just head to the grom tree and read there for a while. 

Amity was lost in thought as she made her way towards the center of town, thinking about things that had happened at school today. 

That day at school, Willow and Amity had sat together at lunch while Luz was having a study session with the other multi track kids and Gus was off doing something that he hadn’t informed them of. 

Because of that, Amity and Willow had been the only ones eating lunch at their usual table. This wasn’t the first time they had hung out alone, but they often hung out with their other two friends while at school. 

They had chatted about their classes and other things that had been happening in their lives. 

Even now, hours later, the auburn haired witch could feel a happy warmth growing in her body while thinking back on the memory. 

“Amity?” 

The youngest Blight snapped out of her thoughts, looking around for the person who had called her name. After a moment, her eyes landed on Willow, standing in the garden in front of the Park house, looking directly at the girl. 

“Hey Willow,” responded Amity with a smile, waving towards the other girl. 

“What are you doing out so late?” asked Willow, a confused look on her face. 

“Oh well Ed and Em are throwing a party tonight and I just had to get out of the house,” Amity answered, coming closer to the other witch as she said this. 

“So where are you going?” 

“I was heading to the grom tree,” Amity said, gesturing down the street in the direction of the tree that she and Luz had created together. 

“The grom tree?” asked Willow with a worried look on her face. 

Amity nodded and turned to continue walking down the street towards the tree, about to wave to Willow behind her. 

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here tonight?” Willow called to Amity as she started to walk. 

“Really?” asked Amity, turning back towards her friend. Willow nodded with a smile, gesturing for Amity to come back towards the house. 

Amity walked back to the girl happily, knowing that staying at the grom tree wouldn’t be nearly as nice as staying with Willow in an actual house. 

“Come on in,” Willow said from the front door. Amity hopped up the two stone steps of the Park household to the green wooden door that Willow was holding open. 

“Dad can Ami stay over tonight?” called Willow after the brunette entered the house. 

John came into the entryway, smiling at the two girls, his daughter looking at him with a pleading look in her eye. 

“Sure dear,” he answered, turning back towards the kitchen. “Would you like anything to eat Amity?” John asked as he made his way out of the hall. 

“No thank you,” the girl answered politely, removing her shoes at door and the following Willow up the stairs down the hall. 

Once they entered Willow’s bedroom, a pale-yellow painted room filled with tons of plants, Willow plopped down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. 

Amity sat down beside the girl, scooching back until they were both leaning against the wall. 

They began chatting quietly, just sitting there and taking in each other's presence. Willow leaned her head against Amity’s shoulder as they talked about anything that came to mind. 

“Hey Ames, you wanna watch a movie?” asked Willow after the conversation had stopped for a few minutes. 

Amity nodded before Willow leaned forward, grabbing her crystal ball off the desk near her bed. 

Leaning back and putting her head onto Amity shoulder again, Willow started flicking through the channels, searching for something that the two of them could watch. 

Upon finding a movie that the two had watched all the time when they were little kids, the two settled in and began to watch. 

As the evening wore on Amity and Willow continued to sit close together, watching movie after movie and giggling about the memories that they had attached to each one. 

After a few hours, the two girls get ready to go to sleep. Willow rolled out a sleeping bag for her friend and Amity curled up on it a minute later. 

With that, the two girls, laying side by side, fell asleep.


End file.
